


C'thullu

by The_BookDragon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eldritch, Eldritch Inquisitor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: What if the Inquisitor/Herald was part Eldritch?
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	C'thullu

**Author's Note:**

> A rough drabble,but I hope you guys enjoy

There was something off about the Herald. Not in they were acting strange, but sometimes triggered long forgotten instincts that made a person want to run away. A predator let loose among the sheep, but had chosen not to eat them.  
It was little things. In the way they moved, sometimes they seemed to have another voice, their teeth were to sharp or there was to many teeth to fit in the Herald's mouth, eyes that gazed into your innermost thoughts, and when their form would waver as if it was made of mist.   
Rumors rippled through the refugees; about how sometimes the Herald didn't breathe. No tracks were ever left where the Herald walked. People came back when fighting with the Herald.  
"Andraste's Herald" became a prayer; to invoke the Herald for protection.

The first to suspect was Solas. The anchor wasn't killing them. Solas couldn't heal what had never been ruined.  
Second, was Bull; Ben-Hassrath noticed everything. Bull never stayed by the Herald's side for long.  
Third, Leliana; for her spies reported every rumor.  
The last to suspect and the first to know, was Dorian. The adventure through time, and seeing what Corypheus had brought about, had shattered the Herald's restraint.

Long ago the Void had been curious about mortals. Taking a suitable form, it had made its way to a village. Two years later it left behind a gift to the childless couple who had been kind.  
The Herald was that gift. They were part of the Void made to live, and they were angry.

When the Breach was sealed, the Herald waited outside Haven.

In later accounts the defeat of Corypheus was described;  
"A great sense of despair swept over our celebration as the mountains were covered in writhing darkness. Only for an indescribable being to push back, and we saw no more.  
At sunrise two heads and a note were left before the gate.  
One head was that of a dragon and the other was identified by Master Tethras as Corypheus. As for the note, no one but Sister Nightingale knows what it said."

And the Herald disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually came about because I was watching stuff about the C'thullu mythos and had a weird dream about C'thullu being the Inquisitor.


End file.
